


I Guess We never Stood a Chance

by Starjargon



Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020 Crossover Series- Meet all the People! [1]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Leverage
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Character Death of unnamed character, Dehumanization, F/M, Fatherhood, Forced Relationship, Gen, Kind of dark, Leads to next part, Origin Story, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pregnancy, Red Room (Marvel), Unhappy Ending, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starjargon/pseuds/Starjargon
Summary: The Winter Soldier is assigned to take part in a New Agenda to breed more Enhanced Soldiers. Things don't go as planned.Bucky Barnes Bingo C4: Arranged Marriage.First in a series. T for dark thematic elements.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020 Crossover Series- Meet all the People! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060016
Kudos: 17
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020





	I Guess We never Stood a Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Probably the darkest of the series, but necessary to set up the rest of the story. Borderline dubious consent as they are forced to get married and are given the tasks to accomplish, but nothing graphic is mentioned. Specifically broken into a series so the darker and fluffier shots are separated.
> 
> Title from Christian Kane's "Thinking of You."

Like everything else, the Asset wasn’t asked his opinion. Nor given a choice. He was told he was to help create another Enhanced Soldier, and this was the means by which it was to be done. Their New Agenda would create perfect Soldiers and Widows to shape the world.

So, rather than the large, happy wedding a man once-named Bucky imagined in his youth, his best friend Steve by his side and his ma crying happy tears as the woman of his dreams walked down the aisle toward him, here he was. The Asset, codename “Winter Soldier” was stood next to a woman- beautiful, if he was allowed an opinion, with a stare nearly as cold as his own. A Black Widow, specially chosen and trained for this assignment.

After a perfunctory ceremony, he was escorted with his new bride to their shared accommodations.

They didn’t speak much throughout their time together. It was unnecessary. Like him, she was also tasked with training the new Widows whilst waiting for any results from their union. She was ruthless with the young girls, even cruel at times. He was efficient, and strict, but she seemed to revel in their misery. Still, no one could argue her results. Many of her students advanced faster than others, whether through skill or an innate survival instinct that kept them from wishing anymore pain on themselves.

They were informed that their efforts had paid off, and the next generation of Enhanced Soldier grew within her. The Soldier nearly felt a stirring in his chest at the news, the acceptance and perhaps pride at a job well-done. As her belly grew, so did that stirring, and he struggled to find a name for it as he watched the movement of the foetus within her, entirely independent of his irritated wife.

The longer he was out of the ice, the more flashes of memory began to plague his mind. Smiles and safety. Hugs and laughter and… comfort.

Things, he realised as he watched his wife sneer at the failure of another girl as she “punished” her, that their child would never feel. Not here.

He pushed the flashes down, as useless and wasteful as the emotions they evoked.

She was silent as their offspring came forth. Strong to the last, as she gritted her teeth and pushed their son out into the world before leaving it herself.


End file.
